highschooldxdfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Регулус
Регулус — пішак Сайраорга та дух, що знаходиться усередині Лонгінуса Регулус Немеа. Зовнішність Також відомий як Немейський лев, Регулус має зріст близько чотирьох-п'яти метрів та має дорогоцінний камінь на лобі. У людській формі він має вигляд молодого хлопця з шипастим помаранчевим волоссям та золотими очима. Носить маску. Особистість Регулус показаний як спостережливий боєць. Також він неймовірно вірний Сайраоргу, називаючи його «майстер» та намагаючись допомогти у будь-якій ситуації, коли це можливо. Історія Згідно з Азазелем, Регулус — Немейський лев, якого Біблійний Бог запечатав усередині Регулус Немеа. Після смерті його колишнього власника, він якимось чином зміг матеріалізувати себе та помститися нападникам за свого володаря. У цей же час його знайшов Сайраорг, який вирішив зробити його своїм слугою та відродив Регулуса у якості Пішака, потративши на нього сім фігур. Сюжет Героїчний Цицько-Дракон Регулус з'являється у 10 томі під час Рейтингової Гри між Сайраоргом та Ріас. Він виступає з нею у поєдинку один на один та перемагає, примушуючи Іссея використати на неї Сльози Фенікса, врятувавши її від втрати крові. Після цього, він просить свого володаря, Сайраорга, вдягнути його. Спочатку отримавши відказ, він, втім, отримує позитивну відповідь після того, як Іссей попросив Сайраорга використати всю його силу. Він з'являється у 12 тому разом зі своїм володарем, але нічого не робить. Легенда про Цицько-Дракона і його Веселих Друзів In Volume 16, Regulus accompanied Sairaorg in the meeting for the formation of D×D and agreed to join the team to fight against Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Qlippoth. Regulus and the rest of Sairaorg's Peerage helped in the experience day for the Auros Academy built in the Underworld in Volume 17. When Qlippoth launched their attack, he assisted Sairaorg in defending the floating island Agreas. He went into Balance Breaker with Sairaorg and fought against Grendel, alongside Issei. But before he and his master could be overwhelmed by the Dragon, they were sneakily attacked by Walburga, leaving Sairaorg heavily injured from the attack of the Holy Cross user. Grendel used this chance to beat Sairaorg up, but he persevered, and with his and Issei's combined effort, they were able to defeat Grendel and have Koneko Toujou seal his soul inside a jewel from Issei's armor. In Volume 21, Regulus, having transformed into Sairaorg's armor, appeared in order to assist Sairaorg in his battle against Bedeze Abaddon for assisting Saji, and to protect his brother and Clan. While the battle initially proved difficult, they managed to overpower and defeat Bedeze when they activated their Breakdown the Beast form. Later, when they heard news of Trihexa clones wrecking havoc in multiple regions simultaneously, all of Sairaorg's peerage assembled, before heading off to reinforce D×D's army who were battling Qlippoth's army, in Japanese coastal waters. Сили та здібності Демонічна сила: Як демон, Регулус володіє всіми стандартними силами демонів. Незмірна сила: Регулус володіє незмірною кількістю сили. Говориться, що при належній майстерності, володар Регулус Немеа може розколоти з його допомогою Землю надвоє. Просування: Як Пішка, Регулус здатен використовувати просування на ворожій території. Трансформація: Регулус здатен перетворюватись на молодого хлопця. Політ: Як демон, Регулус має крила для польоту. Інше * У грецькій міфології Немейський лев — чудовисько, яке тероризувало місто Немеї, доки його не вбив Геракл. * Регулус з латинської перекладається як «принц», що є відсиланням на статус Сайраорга як принца своєї сім'ї. Category:Персонажі Category:Чоловіки Category:Демони Category:Команда Сайраорга Category:Пішки Category:DxD en:Regulus